I Will Loath You My Whole Life Long! Won't I?
by AlwaysDifferentThatIsMe
Summary: Tentens parents were killed when she was 6. Tenten is now 16 and is going to High School for the first time. She absolutly HATES the school's heartthob but can loathing turn into love? And can friendship turn into a relationship? 2 words. Love Triangle.
1. Prolouge

Life is twisted. Life is cruel, life can stab you in the back when you least expected it and then say "Haha you LOSE" We are all connected to a string of fate and then if it doesn't like you it can go snap, your life is over. Although mines not. Not yet. I am running for my life. Running away from all I know.

I heard an explosion about 100 metres behind me, I stopped and collapsed to the ground. Jagged rocks pierce into my legs. Distant screams fill my ears, echo inside of me and spears me to the spot. I feel hollow, like everything's being ripped away from me. I look over at my house. Well what's left of my house, burnt ash and rubble, cruel black smoke retreating to the sky. A bleak black night sky, no moon utter silence.

The screams get louder and louder, they are torturing me right down to the bottom ripping me apart from the inside. Suddenly I don't care about my life anymore, the devil can take it for all I care, it is NOTHING without the ones I love. I force my scratched bleeding legs out of the ground and run towards my home. "Mum!" I scream as I get there. "Mum, Dad! Please! Please!... I stare at the burning mass of fire consuming my home. I stare at it and pure hatred fills me and my heart. Snarling bitterly at the flames. I ran into the fire. Not noticing a dark figure retreating into the distance.


	2. New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**10 years later**

16 year old Tenten stood in front of an unfamiliar school gate, big letters reading KONOHA HIGH-SCHOOL. This was the first time she had been to a school she thought, studying the big school buildings. Tenten had lived in an orphanage for the last 10 years , her parents died trying to protect her after a serial killer had broke in, he had destroyed everything and she had the scars to prove it she thought running her fingers across her hipbone and pulling the fabric of her t-shirt down.

When they found Tenten unconscious in the middle of now black ash, it was a miracle that she was still alive. She had spent 6 months in recovery, and another 9 years to mend her broken heart. But now she was ready, She had locked the past behind her and moved on. She had turned 16 last week and she was now legal or so she was told. It turned out in her parents will, They had left all the money to their daughter Tenten. This was enough for her to be able to rent an apartment and go to a normal school. Tenten had been home-schooled with the rest of the other orphans which there was surprisingly very many.

And so that's how she was here. Sucking her breath in Tenten walked timidly into the school grounds. A strange jittery feeling was in her stomach, making her nervous and very excited.

There was a tidal wave of students that she saw. There were apparently 5000 students at this school and it almost seemed impossible that all these people were able to fit into 1 small school. Well not small, Tenten re- thought. This school was absolutely massive. With 10 floors 4 ovals 3 cafeterias and 10 tennis courts this school was very... Big.

Tenten scoped the area and looked around at what everyone was doing. As she was walking she saw at least 10 couples making out shoving their tongues down the others throat. She crinkled her nose in disgust as one couple was groping each other. "Pigs..." She mumbled to herself.

There was the teams school of cheerleaders practicing a cheer jumping up and down flashing there panties and cleavage in front of guys jamming their fingers in their mouth and wolf-whispering and shamelessly looking at there panties. Tenten wasn't certain that she'd fit in here. Then there was the emo goth kids glaring at the sky glaring at the sky like it was some kind of plaque or disease that would take over the world.

As she was busy musing over all the different cliques she bumped into someone making them fall over and their books fall on the ground. Everyone went silent and payed attention to Tenten and the stranger. Even the emo goth kids stopped glaring at the sky and stopped cutting their wrists to watch what was about to happen.

"Who do you think you are?"


	3. New Enemy New Friend

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Excuse me?" I asked

He took a step closer to her and sent her a glare. I got a better look at his features. Spiky black hair with dark black eyes. Ugh no love in there. I thought.

"Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" He said in a poisonous voice.

The watchers all started whispering to each other. Though on the right there was a group of students who rolled their eyes and looked bored over the exchange.

I honestly didn't see the big deal in this and I felt my anger growing. I tried to repress it but it wouldn't stop. I answered him with my calmest possible voice I could manage

"So? I knocked you over No big deal." I replied cooly.

Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. I couldn't see the big deal. What? Was he the principles son?

"Do you even know who I am?" He growled.

Okay Tenten was pissed, was he the king of the school or something? He was pushing all of her buttons and she was ANGRY. She had knocked him big deal, she could smash his little face, THEN he could go all superior. Tenten without thinking let out her thoughts out.

Tenten shoved him in the chest and gave him one of her glares. The school's shock was strange. Several girls fell over unconscious while others sent her death glares. Some of the boys looked strangely smug and looking over at me with admiration. The group on the right were biting their lips trying to hold back there laughter. One guy with spiky blonde hair was giving me a massive thumbs up. I turned my attention to Mr. Superior and gave him a piece of my mind.

"You know what? I DON'T know who you are okay Mr Pompous? And I DON'T See what the big deal is. I KNOCKED you not give you a punch in the face although I should you Dip-Shit!" she yelled.

The school went crazy. Roars of laughter roars of angry yells, girls trying to strangle me, some more fainting, And the group on the right were laughing in hysterics. The school was in an uproar. I had no idea if this would ruin my social life.

Well I could count out being friends with them, I thought. About 20 girls were trying to kill me there eyes intently on me. This was practically the cheerleaders and the girls in skimpy outfits. The whores.

Mr Superior was looking at me angry at first but his facial expressions started to change he started smirking at me and the school was quiet just like that. Even the murderous whores stopped there in tracks.

"You so want me." He said it simply he said it like this was the most basic thing in life. Like 1+1=2 it can't and won't change.

I felt something snap inside me. I hated him! I hated him sooo much the little bastard! Even worse the school was absolutely crazy. Like a pack of monkeys. Everyone was now laughing their heads off except for the whores who couldn't decide if they wanted to be red, blue, or green because they were angry.

"Oh that is IT!" I yelled at him.

I slapped him. Hard. He deserved it. There was a large red handprint the shape of my hand on his right cheek.

"I want you to DIE!" I yelled right in front of his shocked face. I glared nice and hard at him before walking away.

I stepped over all the fainted girls and weaved through the speechless boys. I had no idea where I was going I just needed to go.

"Hey you!" a boy said running up to me.

I stopped, this was the same boy that was giving me a thumbs up. He was grinning madly at me like I was an amazing Christmas present. He finally reached me but that grin on his face wouldn't leave him if his life depended on it.

"I saw you standing up to Sasuke back there A-M-A-Z-I-N-G apart from our group he's practically the girls eye-candy.!" He blurted out waving his arms around startling a young girl.

"Him? Eye candy? Those 2 words do NOT fit and oh, how could I like him? He's a loser" I said using my thumb and index finger to form an L on my forehead to add emphasis.

The boy started laughing like there was no tomorrow. To him it must've seem very funny. I waited for him to settle down. He smiled at me

"My name is Naruto. And yours?" He asked still smiling.

"Tenten." I said also smiling. Naruto was very nice and I knew I'd like him as a friend.

"Well Tenten."He said satisfied to actually know my know my name. "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you!"

Huh okay maybe my social life wasn't over. You know what they say. When another door closes another one opens.

"Of course! I'd love to! But first... Are you busy? I don't know where the administration office is." I said timidly waiting for rejection.

"Of course! Let's go now!" Naruto said enthusiastically dragging me off.


	4. New Problem

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto****Tenten P.O.V**

* * *

God. The worst 3 hours I have ever spent in my whole entire life! I thought weaving through the mass of students. Naruto had left me to go to his class, so I was left to my own devices to get around, not that I was complaining or anything I mean at least someone was nice to me today. In ALL the 3 classes that I was in, I seemed to be the new enemy at the school to all the girls who wouldn't stop bitching about how much of a whore I was for slapping there "precious Sasuke-kun" But it was ironic coming from them with their skimpy little outfits. They were really starting to piss me off though, I mean it's not like they've ever slapped anyone! But screw them. It's finally lunch-time and I'll get to meet some of Naruto's friends.

I grabbed my purse and then closed my locker.

"Argh!" I exclaimed in shock. Standing in front of me was a boy with a huge smile carved on his face. I think he was in my science class in my 2nd class or something, I think his name was Jackson? he was about a head taller than me and had this whole beach-boy thing about him. The blonde hair and the blue eyes, I'm sure if that jackass Sasuke wasn't here this dude would wipe the floor.

"Uhh hey, um Tenten right?" He asked smoothly, I had this feeling that he had spent lots of time in front of a mirror rehearsing this. I nodded and stared at him waiting for him to continue speaking.

"Cool, yeah, I remember you from Science class, I'm Jason." He said very suavely.

Huh, Jackson, Jason same thing, I still had no idea what this was about but quite frankly I didn't care I really wanted to go to the lunchroom and meet up with Naruto and talk about my day so far, and ask him a few questions about the school.

Jason cleared his throat to get my attention, clearly suspicious about me drifting off. I turned all my attention to him rolling my eyes inwardly.

"Hey, uhh well, There's this new movie out andd well I dunno, maybe you'd like to go?" He asked a little nervous. I stared at him with a blank face. "With…. Mee?" He coughed out the last part.

Oh shit. OH SHIT! I got what he was talking about! He was asking me on a date! How could I NOT see it! I had never been asked on date or even been on a date before. I wasn't sure how I'd say it though I really don't even want to go on a date, yet let alone there was some guy asking me so straight-forward, I started to go into breakdown mode, thinking of an answer.

Before I could think of anything a loud obnoxious voice that I knew too well came out from nowhere and started talking immediately.

"Hey Tenten! I thought you'd get lost since your new here and well I came down to find you thinking you were lost but here you are!" He gushed out. I was in shock and didn't move, Jason was looking back and forth between Naruto and I as if he was trying to find the relationship between us.

Before I could say anything to Naruto or Jason, Naruto grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off in some direction, I looked back at Jason who was slightly taken aback. I mouthed 'Thank-you but no sorry' I gave him a sympathetic look, and he just nodded, mustered a smile and then left.

Naruto was still blabbering on about who knows and who cares what. But as I was being dragged Naruto stopped and cleared his throat. "Were Here!" He exclaimed if he was excited. I gave him a weak smile & he let go of my wrist, I rubbed it, and then followed Naruto down the Cafeteria.

It was very plain and classic, there was about 50 tables with swarms of students each in their own cliques, there was the cheerleaders of which I remembered some because they were one of the whores. I gave them a glare and they glared back, I could have stayed there and glared but I was losing Naruto. Well not lose Naruto, that'd be impossible. I could see him from a mile away. His striking blonde hair that seemed to shine out as gold as the sun, and his orange jumpsuit wasn't too hard to spot out as well Naruto stopped and I bumped into him. Naruto grinned,

"Tenten these are my friends" He said still grinning, oh my god will he ever STOP! I didn't say that out loud, but I did a little bob and an awkward wave and squeaked out "Hi…" They must have thought I was a retard…

"No! You're not going to know anyone like that!" Naruto said frowning, huh I guess he can stop grinning for once. He forced me to sit down which I did hesitantly.

"This is Shikamaru!" Naruto said starting with the introductions, Shikamaru had brown hair with was tied back into a high pony tail that seemed to stick out the top, He had a very bored look on his face and glanced at me as if to say that he acknowledged me, he didn't seem to be annoyed by my presence, just tired,

"Don't mind him, he's really lazy all the time but a real genius, no one can get where it comes from!" Naruto whispered even though it didn't go unnoticed by the group. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Naruto continued.

"This is Hinata!" I looked over at her and she blushed, she seemed really shy and she fidgeted a lot, she had really long hair about up to her back and these pearl white pupil less eyes which I found really fascinating. She started to speak to me "H-hello" She said really shyly she smiled at me then looked down.

"Hinata's really shy, but once you get to know her she is really nice and sweet!" Naruto said flashing a smile her way, Hinata went red like that time I ran 10km's without stopping. I had a feeling she liked him!

"Anyway moving on..." Naruto said catching my attention.

"That's Temari!" Naruto said while snatching Shikamaru's chips and stuffing them in his face.

Temari had this whole exotic look about her. She had blonde hair which was tied up into 4 pony tails and had the same spiky hair like Shikamaru. She smiled at me and waved. She seemed really nice although she had this 'don't mess with me' look. I think I saw her in my 3rd class?

"She's a total rebel, she likes to play on the 'dangerous' side of life" Naruto said rolling his eyes,

"Heya bitch! If you don't like me get off my planet!" Temari said. At first I thought she was talking to me, but she was looking straight at Naruto, Naruto rolled his eyes again.

I grinned oh yes. I'd like her very much.

"And, and and forgetting all about Temari let's move on!" Naruto said putting in extra enthusiasm. Naruto's reply was a piece of salami rolling down his face.

"Yes… And this is Neji!"

.

.

.

.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.


End file.
